


Like a Fairytale

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, kallura, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: A drabble request from magiesheartlove over on tumblr who wanted a scenario where it is Keith who catches Allura when she awakens in the cryopod.Allura reflects on her and Keith's first meeting and how it was like something from a fairy story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

Their meeting was something straight from a fairytale.

Awakening from the cryopod had left Allura dizzy and confused. Her mind clinging to that fleeting image of her father as she slipped in unconsciousness.

So when she fell from the pod into a pair of firm arms she naturally looked up expecting to find the kind face of her father.

Instead she looked into a face suffused with confusion. Messy black hair, piercing gray eyes, all framed by a pair of  _ round ears _ .

“Your ears…” the princess muttered as she narrowed her eyes. “They’re hideous. What happened to them?”

The stranger glanced in the direction of his  _ hideous  _ ears and then hardened his gaze on Allura. He removed the support of his arms immediately, causing the princess to stumble.

“Who are you?!” she demanded.

Well… fairytale was something of a gratuitous word. Nothing about Keith invited the image of a charming prince or dashing hero. Maybe one of those bandits that jump the hero on the road only to be slaughtered.

Regardless, the whole situation taken out of context (with all of the dialogue handily forgotten to time) WAS reminiscent of a fairytale of some sort.

At least that’s what she insisted on telling their daughter with Keith at the side smiling knowingly.


End file.
